


Useless Armada Vision

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Marrero has had something resembling visions since he was a teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially meant for netcord but it turned into a bunch of short fics. Count on a lot of Spanish players appearing in this fic, even though it's Marri's story.

  
David Marrero has had something resembling visions since he was a teenager, when he saw his twelve year old cousin receive a kiss on the cheek from an older, mysterious stranger. Two weeks later, she’d excitedly sent a picture of Alex Corretja doing exactly that action.  
  
One would not necessarily call these _useful_ visions. While he’d like to say he could assist in finding a missing person or if he’ll win an upcoming match, this “gift” has a wicked sense of humor. Moments he’d rather never envision _ever_ kept getting stuck in his head until there was an answer.  
  
The moment he found out how Pablo Carreno Busta got wedged in a stair railing could not come a minute too soon as far as David was concerned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _2006: An unfamiliar hip tattoo being kissed by a man with shoulder-length hair and a sleeveless tee who was being pushed to his knees at the time._  
  
His initial guess had been Carlos Moya and teenage Rafael Nadal, respectively, and that worked fine. He had no real concern for what activities took place between Grand Slam champions, as he was toiling away on the challenger circuit and hadn’t personally known either at the time. A year passes with no resolution regarding this vision. It stays in his head but, given that all of Spain probably has been fantasizing about Nadal by this point, it didn’t particularly bother David.  
  
It’s quite a jolt when Ferrer decides to ruin bliss and actually challenge Rafa at the following year’s US Open. Unlike Rafa, he’s known the other David from back in the younger man’s challenger days. Nonetheless, it had been eye-opening a few months earlier when, after having beaten Ferrer at the French Open, Fernando regaled him with sordid stories about Ferrer’s longtime connection to Juan Carlos Ferrero.  
  
Thanks to this combination, David used some down time during the match to search for Juan Carlos pics and, sure enough, there was the tattoo.  
  
David would have been happier staying in the dark. He now especially hates how fixated he’s become on Ferrer’s mouth during his matches.


	2. Chapter 2

_2010: Marcel being led around with a dog leash by Tommy, then barking at onlookers._

While David could have guessed it was a Davis Cup initiation thing, it would have been helpful not to imagine this when he and Fernando faced Marcel and Marc that first time two years later.  It _especially_ would have helped if, when Marc had needed to know why David kept laughing on the court, Marc had at least been _aware of the story first_ instead of hearing it from Fernando, who had actually been there that weekend and much more helpful for storytelling than a stammering Marcel.  

Afterwards, Fernando demanded to find out who leaked the story to David, as what happens on Davis Cup week is apparently supposed to stay there or something.  David didn’t have a way of answering that without letting on about his visions but all it accomplished was Fernando barely speaking to him off the court for the next week.  


It _was_ good enough motivation to keep beating Marcel and Marc.  After all, how can you be threatened by an opponent who _barks_ yet looks like Marcel?  



	3. Chapter 3

_2012: Ferrer attempting to fix his tie when Feliciano wraps the smaller man in the Spanish flag, pulling him in for a kiss._  

As far as David had known, Fernando was still with Feliciano when he first saw that; trouble was clearly a coming.   He does begin to notice Fernando going out of his way not to talk about Feliciano. 

The vision itself wouldn’t make sense until four months later at the Olympics opening ceremony.  That said, the full story turned out to be that Feliciano _tried_ to make a move on Ferrer throughout the Olympics but was turned down time and time again, then gave up after post-bronze-medal-loss drunkenness went nowhere because Ferrer preferred being consoled on the phone to anything Feli had planned.

He'd go on to discover that this is what _always_ happens between Feliciano and Ferrer.  Fernando would grumble about how ridiculously obvious Feliciano can be... but that Ferrer truly has zero interest, prefering former number one players (he _thinks_ that only means Juan Carlos but who knows regarding the way Rafa gets when he's restless in Mallorca as Olympic insanity took over the tour) and studious young ladies.  Feliciano had sometimes even thrown Fernando into the offer but, as Fernando wryly notes in telling such stories, it's _not_ a sound plan for enticing a player whose brain isn't completely filled with sex.

Fernando admits he doesn't particularly care so much about _that_ David when he's got a better one right in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in [this scarf](http://the-slice.com/2013/11/players-attend-world-tour-finals-gala/), for your reference.

_2013: A light blue scarf in Fernando’s hands as he pulls a body close, face hidden from view but appears there’s some kissing going on under that scarf._

It’s a scarf from Feliciano’s luggage that causes the trouble. David shouldn’t really be there in the first place but Fernando is friends with Feliciano again so, as a result, is invited to Feli’s room during the summer.

"Interesting scarf," David remarks, already hating that piece of light blue fabric just for looking familiar.

"Huh. Yes, I guess. Pico gave it to me. His way of insisting I wear something resembling Argentina’s color. Not that the guy has any clue about fashion."

"I like it," Fernando declares, then proceeds to haphazardly wrap it around his own neck.

Feliciano chuckles, then says jokingly, "Sure. That’s your present for making the second week of Wimbledon."

"Here I thought you were going to offer a blow job," Fernando states rather matter-of-factly, then gives a knowing smirk. David hates when Fernando directs such a look toward Feliciano. It always means the type of trouble which will make Fernando happy while have David fume over hearing too much detail. He just hasn’t had to deal with this Fernando in over a year.

Feliciano looks toward David. Just because Fernando forgot they weren’t alone doesn’t mean Feliciano is so careless. "You know, Fer, just because you’re talking to me again doesn’t mean you can just ignore others."

"What, Marri? I invited him over for a reason."

Feliciano replies, "To glare at me as if I’m going to break your heart again? Even if that last fight was totally on you."

Fernando’s mouth drops, then throws a glance David’s way. "That’s not how we are, Feli. I just…"

"Why not?"

David would have loved to have heard Fernando’s explanation but damn Feliciano’s phone for buzzing at that moment. Feliciano mutters, "Sorry. I’m waiting for a call regarding extra on-court attire." He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Fernando calls out, "We have to head to the airport anyway. We’ll see you in the US."

David can’t help but note that the blue scarf is not in Fernando’s hands when they exit. It makes for an unsettling trip.


	5. Chapter 5

_2012: Rafa pulling a smiling Marc into his shoulder, whispering "glad you finally got this moment" and kissing his forehead as a cake with British flags rolls out._

Rafa and Marc had won a Masters shield together, everyone knowing Rafa played all out that week to help his buddy’s ranking. David had presumed it was a side-effect of that week, though it didn’t explain the British flags.

That led him to wonder whether it was about Wimbledon or the Olympics. Rafa was choosing a doubles partner for the Olympics at that time, having both Marc and Marcel "auditioning" for the "honor". David had to field many phone calls from those two that would distinctly not talk about The Decision.

Marc, being the one who’d played with David so much on the lower levels of the tour, was also the one more on edge (even though he’d totally deny it). Doubles specialists have to hang on to that singles player allowing them into main tour events. That, David could definitely relate, he notes wryly as Fernando withdraws from a tournament without a second thought.

Despite that, Marc and Marcel have a remarkable year. In closer "inspection" of the vision, David can make out that Marcel is behind Rafa and Marc. It is quite a relief of sorts to realize that Rafa is merely playing cheerleader, even if it’s not so nice that Rafa’s knee is the reason for the role.

Both Wimbledon and the Olympics pass with little information and David figures there’s nothing more to say. Until the World Tour Finals come around… and David bolts out of bed the night before the first match, sweat beading on his face. The vision is completely in focus and he’s never, in all the years, had this happen. He grabs his cell phone and looks for his doubles partner’s number.

"What?" a quite-grouchy Fernando barks out.

"Rafa is going to go to London to celebrate Marc and Marcel winning W.T.F." Even David doesn’t know what possesses him to reveal to Fernando in this way but he must let someone know so he doesn’t feel like he’s losing his mind.

"I’m too drunk for this," and hangs up.

The next morning, Fernando calls David, knowing _that_ they spoke but no idea what was said. He jokes, "Did I confess I was in love with you again?"

David can honestly say, "No."  He's never heard Fernando say it a first time so that's really confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

_2008: Feliciano says "he’s welcome to join in anytime" as Fernando trails kisses along Feliciano’s neck. Fernando sighs against tanned skin, as if wishing that could happen._

The vision that’s useless precisely because it drives David crazy. It’s been five years since he saw this the first time and still cannot make anything of it.

Oh, David knows that Feliciano and Fernando had been an item prior to that vision. He’d rather not be aware but he’s been Fernando’s sounding board for quite a long time.

He has yet to figure out who is the invited third person. In the five years, David has determined a long list of people it cannot be due to various other relationships or Fernando's prickly nature getting under normal people's skin. It would be _supremely_ annoying if it turned out it was merely a conversation involving free passes, in which the pool of people grows to celebrities they've never met but he doesn't think it would stay around _this_ long if that was the point.

In the meantime, David has lost count of the number of times he’s replaced Feliciano with himself when he closes his eyes as the water cascades down his body in the shower. He desperately wishes _that_ was a vision instead of just fantasy.

　

　


	7. Chapter 7

_2013: Fernando is lying down on a bed, fully clothed, as he confesses, "it’s always been you but I was afraid to tell him"._

David finds it difficult to believe that he and Fernando have a legitimate shot at qualifying for the World Tour Finals, even though they lose early in Bercy.

He might have found it even tougher to believe that he’d find Feliciano and Fernando at his hotel door as the way to discover the news. The hideous light blue scarf is draped over Fernando’s shoulders, strong hands holding onto the ends.

"What’s going on?" David asks, eyes travelling to Fernando, who has taken it upon himself to barge into the hotel room and sit on David’s bed.

Feliciano slowly enters the room, closing the door and leaning against it. He holds up an envelope. "There are tickets to London in here. You won’t get them unless we finish the conversation that happened in my hotel room in the summer. You," pointing to David with the envelope, "have been actively avoiding me."

"Wait. We’re in?" David looks to Fernando. "Seriously?"

Feliciano replies drolly, "Yes. Officially. Now, you didn’t particularly like Fer and me getting back together. My guess is that you two grew close. How close, he refuses to tell me, but I can tell you’ve worked well."

Fernando is fiddling nervously with the edge of the scarf when he says, "I don’t know what to say to you, Feli. You don’t want us apart, you don’t want us together."  
  
Feliciano exclaims, "I _do_ want you! I want you to admit you want _him,_ too!"

David shakes his head, blinking as he’s trying to figure out their conversation. He hears Feliciano’s voice from a vision that’s been haunting him for five years in the background and everything put together is hitting him too hard.

Next thing he knows, Fernando is leading him to the bed, concern on his face. Fernando says softly, "David? Are you okay?" as the blue scarf that’s been annoying David for months is covering _his own face_. His eyes focus in on the brown eyes in front of him and he is thankful to know what’s next.

Maybe someday he’ll explain exactly what he can see. For right now, he knows the scarf is quite real and leans in for a kiss. It feels like second nature, even though this should be awkward given everything about the situation.

The bed dips on the other side as Feliciano sits down, his fingers gently moving the scarf so it doesn’t block his view. When David breaks away from the kiss, he spots the envelope next to his hip. He notices there are three tickets and lets out a chuckle, muttering, "Someone was awfully confident this ambush would work."

Fernando kids, "Do you see a victory celebration for us, the way you did for Marc and Marcel?" At Feliciano’s confused look, Fernando explains, "He called me in the middle of the night before the event began last year. I thought he was just being patriotic."

David looks toward Fernando, his attire today matching the vision, then over his shoulder at Feliciano. "If it were only that easy."


End file.
